Indonesian Premier League
| confed = AFC (Asia) | founded = 2011 (before 2011, the top rank of professional football competition in Indonesia was the Indonesia Super League) | folded = 2013 | first = 2011–12 | teams = 16 | relegation = Premier Division | levels = ? | domest_cup = Piala Indonesia | confed_cup = AFC Cup | most successful club = Semen Padang (1) | champions = Semen Padang | season = 2011–12 Indonesian Premier League | sponsorship_name = | tv = Kompas TV, MNC Media (RCTI, GlobalTV, MNCTV and MNC Sport1, for 2013 IPL play-off) | website = premierleague.co.id | current = 2013 Indonesian Premier League }} Indonesian Premier League (IPL) (Indonesian: Liga Prima Indonesia) is the highest level competition for football clubs in Indonesia since 2011. This competition is managed by PT Liga Prima Indonesia Sportindo, under supervision of the Football Association of Indonesia (PSSI). IPL replaces Indonesia Super League (ISL) as the highest-level football league in Indonesia.Liga Indonesia Musim Depan Bernama Indonesia Premier League In PSSI Extraordinary Congress on 17 March 2013 it was decided that the unification league will be called the Indonesia Super League to be followed by 22 clubs. It was decided that the Indonesian Premier League declared disbanded after finishing the 2013 season by holding the play-offs, the seven best teams IPL will follow the verification to be participants in the Indonesia Super League 2014 season. Early history Along with the turn of the management of PSSI, after a series of chaotic and controversy over the implementation of the national football competition, the management under the leadership of the new PSSI chairman Djohar Arifin Husin plans to make various changes to the league intended to create a new competition. Founding On 26 August 2011, member of Executive Committee and Chairman of the Competition Committee of PSSI, Sihar Sitorus, announced that the organization has appointed PT Liga Prima Indonesia Sportindo as manager of professional competition 2011-12 season. The appointment is motivated because the previous manager, PT Liga Indonesia (PT LI), not to provide an accountability report to the PSSI, while the verification to be performed by the AFC was imminent . CEO of PT LPIS held by Widjajanto, who is a former CEO of PT Liga Primer Indonesia. Folded In PSSI Extraordinary Congress on 17 March 2013 it was decided that the unification league will be called the Indonesia Super League to be followed by 22 clubs. It was decided that the Indonesian Premier League (IPL) declared disbanded after finishing the 2013 season by holding the play-offs, the seven best teams IPL will follow the verification to be participants in the Indonesia Super League 2014 season. Sponsorship * 2011–2012: MNC Media Broadcasting * 2011–2012: MNC Media * 2013: Kompas TV (PSM Makassar & Persebaya 1927 home match) & MNC Media (play-off) Teams Stadiums (2013) Primary venues used in the Indonesian Premier League: Championship history Top Scorers Best Players References External links * Official website of Indonesian Premier League * Official website of PT Liga Prima Indonesia Sportindo * Official website of the Football Association of Indonesia (PSSI) * RSSSF.com - Indonesia - List of (Semi-)Professional Champions Category:Liga Indonesia 1 Indonesia Category:2011 establishments in Indonesia Category:Sports leagues established in 2011 Category:Professional sports leagues Category:2013 disestablishments in Indonesia Category:Sports leagues disestablished in 2013